


Rest of their Lives

by KuhakuE



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Jean Grey Lives, M/M, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: After Jean destroys Vuk by letting the Phoenix force free, the light descends back on Earth and envelops Charles. When the light fades away, Charles has a baby in his arms: it's Jean.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68
Collections: Secret Mutant Madness 2019





	Rest of their Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mnemo_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Mnemo_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/pseuds/Mnemo_ink) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Dark Phoenix AU  
> After Jean destroys Vuk by letting the Phoenix force free, the light descends back on Earth and envelops Charles. When the light fades away, Charles has a baby in his arms: it's Jean.

The light almost disappeared, it passed through the sky and spread across space. The people who watched from the ground – the X-Men, Professor X, Magneto – saw that the remnants of the fight slowly dissipated. The colors of the Phoenix force left the dark firmament. It all concentrated into one distant point, deceiving them into thinking it was one of the stars.

Then the light descended back on Earth. It was aimed at a specific place and particularly one man. The group had to look away as the light enveloped him. Such a powerful and pure light that forced them to close their eyes. When they opened their eyes, everything seemed to be the same. The area was full of fire and crushed railroad cars. Jean destroyed Vuk and was destroyed herself, or so they thought, expected to see it as last of her.

A faint voice came from Charles. He bowed his head and held his breath. He took off his jacket and wrapped the baby. Baby. A baby surrounded by the residue of light. Charles held the baby in his arms as the people exchanged confused glances, not understanding what he already knew.

Charles held Jean.

Paris. Rue de la Paix Street, Les Vieux Copains Café. Erik could feel the metal of a wheelchair and a stroller. He knew he had come to the right place, and Charles felt him approach. He sat down opposite them and put his chess set aside. The redheaded man, whose hair was already graying, looked at the little girl with ginger hair growing at the top of her head. In return, she smiled at him.

"What are you doing here, Erik?" Charles asked, folding his arms.

"Came to see an old friend."

Charles moved uncomfortably in his chair and said nothing.

"Is that really her? Jean?"

"Yes. It certainly is."

"Does she remember anything?"

"No. She is herself, but like the newborn baby that she is now."

Erik hummed, not sure what was that information supposed to tell. Telepath explanations, go figure. "So instead of growing up in the school, you decided to take her with you in your retirement?"

"She's a baby. None of them know how to take care of someone so young. And I think Scott needed some distance from her." Charles answered. Although he said the last part with slight amusement, his tone was still heavy.

"France is definitely far away. Or are you planning to go to another place?" He immediately asked another question, with a pretense of curiosity.

"I didn't think about it." He frowned, probably at himself.

"Are you going to raise a French girl?"

"What do you have against the French?"

"What do I have in favor of them?"

Charles grinned. Erik was pleased that he was able to ease his mood, but he did see that knew him well enough to know that Charles was going to get drifted away by his own thoughts about it. Now that Erik reminded him, he will do it properly for Jean. Again, he found himself responsible for young Jean Grey, though this time younger. He needs to keep her, for the sake of her life and her future.

Erik can help with that.

"She can be a Genoshian girl."

Charles looked up. 

Erik looked at him seriously and leaned forward. He reached out, touching Charles's fingers. Charles moved his hands lightly toward him and Erik held him gently, making them hold hands.

"A long time ago, you saved my life, and you offered me a home. I'd like to do the same for you."

Charles's eyes showed disbelief.

"You," he gasped, lowered his head and tightened his grip on Erik's hands. "Want us? We both? Me? On your island?"

Erik wanted him to believe. He brought his chair closer to the table, getting as close to Charles as he could. He waited for him to raise his head. When he did, their foreheads touched each other.

"I want you by my side."

Erik could feel the slight shiver going through Charles as he heard it. He wasn't sure which one of them started the kiss, but it was clear to both of them that it was the best one possible.

As they pulled apart, they breathed and looked at each other satisfied. Erik noticed that Jean also seemed quite cheerful, for a baby. He didn't turn Charles' attention to her, and he could only guess. Maybe she approves the new arrangement for a home, or she is happy for this family.

"Fancy a game?"

"Sure," Charles smiled. 

Erik opened the chessboard on the table and prepared it for a game. Their concentration constantly alternated between trying to win the game and paying attention to the baby girl. Whenever one of them moved his chess pieces, Jean giggled. 

After frustrated Erik forgot about the move he wanted to make following Jean insisting to take yet another piece to her tiny exploring hands, his playmate couldn't help but chuckle.

"We better get used to it. Our games are going to be like this for a while. At least until she'll grow up." Charles pointed out. 

"We have the rest of our lives. And Jean has a lifetime to get used to us." Erik said. "We'll have to teach her chess, of course."


End file.
